the_appalachia_minutemenfandomcom-20200216-history
The Appalachia Minutemen (Faction)
The Appalachia minutemen are an east coast wasteland militia, with chapters in various prewar states. Made to protect the early pioneers in west Virginia, they eventually expanded overtime, and gained more support. They have no religious relations, and no hatred for non-hostile mutants. They do however, despise raiders. Detailed History: Established in 2103, twenty six years after the Great war decimated America, The Appalachia Minutemen are the wasteland's attempt at a civilian military. Formed by the residents of Vault 76, the faction upholds the values of independence, civilian protection, and law. Originally, the people of vault 76 were just pilgrims, and scavengers, carving out a life for themselves in the ruins of civilization. But, as time went on, more and more progress was made, and needed to be protected. By 2103, several prewar towns had become inhabited again. The bodies had been buried, the houses repaired, and crops planted. However, the threat of the wasteland still remained. Raiders, wildlife, and mutants ran amuck. Despite the progress made, it had no protectors, and settlements were often forced to cower in fear. And so, the Appalachia Minutemen were born. Made by the people wanting change, and peace, the Militia was exactly what the citizens needed, and one man knew it. Preston Garvey, a man born in vault 76 left his home on the morning of July 5th 2103, and gathered a crowd in the market of Flatwoods. Records say that he stood on a small wooden crate, and began to shout, until the entire town had come to hear him. "Something needs to change" he said "we have long suffered and waited. We have tried everything to keep the danger away. We have prayed. We have Begged. And we have occasionally fought back. This is not enough. We can't hide anymore. We need protectors. We all do. Every town in the wastes. I say that we get together, with our guns, and make an army. There's plenty of resources out there, and plenty of danger. The monsters won't just go away! And without an army, we will die. We can protect the roads the travelers, the children. With an army, our future generations will know safety, and law. I will be going out tomorrow, and will begin recruiting. So Who's with me?" This simple speech began a revolution. People volunteered by the dozens, donating supplies, and food to the cause. But then came the issue of leadership. Preston Garvey was not a leader. He could give a speech, he could cook a dinner, and he could shoot a gun. But he could not lead a militia. And so. The following morning, when Preston awoke to the sight of armed townsmen at his door, he made a quick address. "I am so pleased that you are all here. You all inspire me. But. I must make one thing clear. We need a leader. I can't lead you all into battle. That's not who I am. I'm just a man trying to do what's right. So...who here wants to lead. Raise your hand, and we will vote." For the next three hours a vote was held in the tavern, until their first leader was named. The title of Main General was given to prewar politician James "Frog" Green. Born in Nevada, the man had flown across the country to visit family, only to be pressured into joining the vault tec program. Under the leadership of General "Frog", which he preferred to be called, the Appalachia Minutemen took control of prickets Fort, and made it their base of operations. The fort was renamed however, to Fort Justice. There, the minutemen found Union civil war uniforms, both real, and Halloween costumes. This became their uniform, and standard dress. From then on, the Appalachia Minutemen have protected civilians without question.